


Self-Consciousness

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, haha its super gay fluff, nudoc is gay kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: Murdoc Niccals couldn't deny the tugging of knots in his stomach when he realizes he can see grey hairs. He hated the fact that he was aging, stressed out beyond his years (and surprised he wasn't 100% grey already from the events of Plastic Beach). He hated how tired and wrinkled he looked. He swallowed the lump in his throat, insecurities rising in his head. (Nudoc, phase 4.)





	Self-Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my soulmate, who is absolutely beautiful. I love you <3

Murdoc Niccals couldn't deny the tugging of knots in his stomach when he realizes he can see grey hairs. He hated the fact that he was aging, stressed out beyond his years (and surprised he wasn't 100% grey already from the events of Plastic Beach). He hated how tired and wrinkled he looked. He swallowed the lump in his throat, insecurities rising in his head. 

The soft thump of someone walking near the bathroom made him jump, realizing he had zoned out. Murdoc panicked as the thumps drew near; he wasn't sure what to do without making it look awkward. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to pretend he was _totally_ doing something else, and not being a depressed sod. As the footsteps drew near, he realized it was just his Noodle, who stopped in her tracks when she saw Murdoc in the bathroom.

Noodle quirked a brow to him, moving close to him. She could see he was tense for some reason, which made her worry. Her movements were slow, walking to stand beside him.

" _Nee_.. You okay, babe?" Noodle's voice was soft and gentle. She moved to barely brush against Murdoc's arm. Her suspicion was right, he was rather tense. His muscles were tight, and she could almost feel that something had been bothering him.

"..Love, do I look old?" Her eyebrows furrowed in response, confused by Murdoc's question. Noodle moved her hand to brush her knuckles against the back of his hand, a comforting little quirk she picked up. Her head shook softly, "Not at all, Murdoc. I think you look good for your age. Beautiful, honestly." A snort came from Murdoc, turning to face Noodle. "Look at me, love. I'm an ancient turtle.. I can't look good for this album. I can't look good for _you._ " 

"Murdoc, you already look good to me. You look gorgeous." She nudged his shoulder to gesture to look in the mirror. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "We look beautiful together, don't you think?"

"Do we really? Aren' I too old for you, angel?" Murdoc couldn't help himself, biting the inside of his cheek. He absolutely hated his self doubt. Noodle's head shook softly. "You may be older, but that doesn't change how I feel about you at all. I love you, Murdoc, I really do." She wrapped her arms around him gently, resting her head on his shoulder. "We look absolutely gorgeous together."

Murdoc bumped his head against hers softly, resting his head against Noodle's. He couldn't help his soft chuckle, pressing a kiss to her head. "Mmm, you're right, we do look good together.. It'd be nice to do a photoshoot together, eh?"

She smiled, laughing and nodding. "Maybe, I wouldn't mind it at all. I'd need to make an adjustment to myself, though.. I've had an idea for a while." 

"Hm? And wha' would that be?" Murdoc's eyebrow raised. 

"You'll see soon, I promise. Now come on, do you want something to eat? How about noodles?" 

"Ah, sure love. I love what you make." Murdoc smiled softly. He couldn't help but hold her hand, turning the bathroom light off and walking to the kitchen with her. Both Noodle and Murdoc's hearts felt light and happy, and they enjoyed comfortable chit chat together as lovers.

Days later, Noodle snuck out in the morning. Disguising herself as best as she could, she made her way into London. She rode her bicycle, taking her time to enjoy the morning air and the surrounding area. But this definitely was not just a morning ride, not at all. Noodle had a very specific trip to make that morning, a surprise for her lover. Parking her bicycle and chaining it to the rack, she made her way into a little shop. Greeted by kind women, they whisked her into a chair and did as Noodle requested. They adored Noodle's soft hair, taking as much care as possible with it. 

Hours later, in the afternoon, she quietly returned home with a smile on her face. Hair protected under one of her favorite hats, she chained her bike up before hopping up the steps of her flat. She unlocked the door, greeted by the smell of warm coffee.

"Love! Where've you been, eh? I was worried about you.." Murdoc set his coffee down, walking over to hug his girlfriend. He patted her beanie confusedly. "What's with the beanie, Noods?"

"You wanna see?" Noodle moved away a bit, beginning to chew on her lip softly. "I'm nervous, honestly.."

Murdoc rasied an eyebrow. "Did you do somethin'? Should I be worried?" Her shoulder shrugged, she tried to hide her nervousness. "Well, I mean... maybe?" She cautiously took her beanie off, revealing why she had left in the first place. Her once dark locks were no longer _just_ dark; Noodle had gotten grey highlights in her hair, similar to how Murdoc's had begun to grey. She bit her lip, looking up at him for a moment.

"I.. wanted to help you feel less self conscious.." She mumbled softly, an internal realization of how dumb her idea was. Thoughts raced in her head about how she could quickly fix it. Box dye? Tons of coconut oil? Maybe she'd go back to the salon--

Her thoughts were interrupted; Murdoc was smiling, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Princess, you look absolutely gorgeous. Now we really look like a good couple, hm?" Noodle smiled, cheeks flushed with adoration. "You're right. I'm glad you love them, Murdoc." She kissed him softly before moving away. "Now.. how about we cuddle on the couch to make up for this morning? I've missed you." Her voice was a delicate whisper in his ear. 

"Mmmm, we should. Wouldn' you rather cuddle in bed, though?" Murdoc picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom for a long cuddle session together. 

Hours later, many fans received a notification from Noodle's instagram; a photo of Noodle and Murdoc together, cuddling close and showing off their grey hair with smiles on their faces. Comments poured in, mostly of love and good wishes. The two were happy and in love, and neither of them wanted that to change.


End file.
